One Direction
by Mmrpiper
Summary: Dean, Sam and Raine Winchester are about to embark on the strangest order their Dad has ever given them. Protecting 5 boys and not just any boys but a huge boyband called the One Directions. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Simon sat down at his desk, rubbing his hands over his face he glanced up to stare at his phone. He was worried about his boys, managing a very popular boy band was stressful enough especially when the boy band happened to be the One Directions but managing a boy band that recently been getting death threats. That was a whole other story. Pushing back his chair he reached over to his desk drawer and pulled out the letters.

When the boys first started receiving them through the fan mail they just brushed it off keeping it to themselves but when they started arriving at each of the boy's flats they went to Simon right away.

Now here Simon had them in his hands, scanning over them slowly he could pinpoint each and every sign. He cursed softly to himself. This wasn't just some lunatic with some vendetta out for the boys. No, this was something out of this world. Something supernatural. Something that if it would have happened years ago he could take care of. But it was out of his hands now, even if he wanted to protect the boys he knew he wasn't good enough.

They needed the best. Someone who knew what they were doing.

He knew exactly who he needed to call which is why he was here. Glancing at the phone once more he let out a sigh and grabbed it.

Dialing the numbers he still remembered, he let out a silent prayer that it was still in service. He almost cried in relief when he heard "Hello?"

"John, John Winchester"? Simon asked.

"Depends who's calling."

Simon let out a laugh," John. It's Simon Cowell. We worked the Ruguru case about 7 years back when I was in the States."

"Simon. Yeah I remember ya. What can I help you with buddy?"

Pausing for a second Simon finally asked "I need some help over here, these boys I'm managing they're getting death threats. At least that s what they think they're getting. They've been getting letters sent to their apartments for the last couple of weeks. John, these aren't death threats. These letters, it's telling them they're going to take the boys bodies and wear it for themselves."

He heard John's intake of breathe. "Demons."

Simon nodded his head before realizing John couldn't see him he let out a "Yes. There's 5 boys. I could probably handle it if it was just one of the boys getting threatened. But five. I'm afraid I'm a little too rusty for that. You're the best damn hunter I know. Better than anyone I could find over here. I need help protecting these boys. They're international super stars if they were to get possessed, it would be chaos. So many young people take these boy's words like it's the bible."

"It's probably why they want the boys. Influence. Listen I'm still trying to find that demon I was hunting when we met. I know what you're thinking but that son of a bitch keeps getting away. I can't personally come. But I can send three your way that are just as good."

Simon was a little put down. He needed the best and John was the best.

"Look John I trust your judgment and all but I really need the best."

"I know you do, believe me these three are the best. Hell they might be even better than me."

"Fine, I'll take your word for it. Exactly who are these three?"

There was a pause before John answered "They're my kids."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm going to let everyone in on a little secret of mine. I kind of like the One Directions. I'm not obsessed with them or anything but I do occasionally bump them loudly in my car :) Anyways this idea rattled around in my brain for a while now and I thought it would be something different and maybe a little interesting especially to those that like One Direction as well. There will be an OC of mine, who's going to be Sam and Dean's younger sister and I'm going to try to stick as closely as possible to the plot line of Supernatural but there will be some slight differences due to my OC. As always I'll try to update as much as possible, until then REVIEW! Cause reviews make me happpy :) **

**-Piper**


	2. Chapter 2

Throwing the book down on the table, Raine startled her two half awake brothers. "I think we're dealing with Al Karisi." she pushed the book towards them and pointed the name out.

"Who?" said her older brother Dean. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before squinting at the page.

"Al Karisi, also known as The Scarlett Women or The Red Wife." Rolling her eyes she gave her brother an annoyed look. Honestly would it hurt him to pick up a damn book. "She's an vampiric spirit who craves the inner organs of horses and humans. She mostly goes for newborns and mothers which is what we've been seeing lately. They waste away with an illness that won't respond to any medical treatment. It says in the book that she has the ability to paralyze her victims so they can't scream or move. That's why no one we talked to about the victims heard anything on the night of the attack. They couldn't do anything, these people were most likely awake while the whole thing happened and had no way to scream for help." She shook her head, the poor mothers that had to lay there and worry about their children. And the newborns..she shuddered, who would prey on innocent babies. Her train of thought was interrupted by her other brother Sam.

"It says here that she can be killed with a wooden stake through the heart. It also says to avoid looking into her eyes it can forestall paralysis."

Dean let out a snort, "A vampiric spirit huh? Wooden Stake? Doesn't get more twilight than that."

Both her and Sam stared before she said "You behead the vampires in Twilight Dean."

"Oh" said Dean sheepishly. "Whatever, it sounds like our monster. Newborns, Mothers Horses the whole shabang. Now all we got to do it find it and gank the son of a bitch." He stood up and walked over to the mini fridge to grab a cold beer. Opening it he spun around to face his two siblings. "Got any ideas?"

Raine nodded her head, she walked over to her bed and picked up her duflfe. Rummaging through it she pulled out a map that had the locations of each victim. Dean and Sam both went over, looking over her shoulder. Pointing to each of the locations, "All the attacks happened in the same vicinity. All the newborns or mothers in this specific location has been hit. That's why the media is going crazy they think it's some kind of disease going around, I think I even heard them talking about quarantine the other day. Anyways, everyone has been hit except one couple down the street from the latest victim." She turned around and faced her brothers. "And get this, they just had a baby girl."

Dean took a swig of his beer, "Guess we know where to find it."

* * *

Raine clutched the wooden stake closer to her. Using the flashlight held in her other hand she peered quietly and quickly through the room of the house. Dean and Sam had taken the downstairs searching for any signs that Al Karisi had beaten them there, while she was upstairs trying to locate the baby room. Peering into a room she quickly took a step back a flattened herself against the wall. Well she found the parent's room, the nursery had to be near by. Holding her breathe she walked as quietly as she could pass the parent's room. Once past it she let out her breathe and paused, she listened for any noise that could indicate her brothers or the creature. Hearing nothing she continued down the would stop every now and then to look at the family portraits on the wall. it saddened her, she never had any family portraits. She nearly screamed in excitement when she finally found the nursery but it was short lived when she saw a hooded figure leaning over the crib.

She stood there for a few minutes observing it. It was obviously a female, dressed in all red. She couldn't see it's face but from its figure she couldn't help but presume that she was beautiful. Suddenly the figure turned, this time Raine let out a loud gasp and she noticed that the figure looked exactly like someone in the family portraits, the child's mother. Making sure not to stare into the Al Karisi eyes she connected that this was the reason that the baby didn't cry. It thought that the person was it's own mother.

Before she could take a step into the room she was thrown back, hitting the wall she slumped down to the floor. In a daze she tried to keep her eyes on the blurry figure as it made her way towards her. She could hear the surprised gasp from the parents, obviously awoken by the noise of her slamming into the wall, she let out a silent thank you when she heard Dean's voice yell out "Stay back!"

She barely noticed Sam helping her to her feet before he told her to stay back as well. Making sure she could stand up on her own Sam followed his brother. He's own stake in his hand.

Raine could hear the distressed shouts of the baby's mother, looking towards the parent's door she saw the husband holding back his wife as she fought to make her way to the nursery. Making eye contact with the father she could see the fear in his eyes. Using the wall as a way to brace herself she wobbled her way to them. Still dizzy but her vision clearer she told the frightened parent's " Look, I know this is terrifying and you're probably wondering who the hell we are. But I swear to you we're the good guys. My brothers are trying to save your baby and they're not going to stop until they do." She saw the father nod his head, still clutching his wife.

She stood back and looked down the hallway, she could hear the noise of things slamming and cries of the newborn. Well at least there's noise. Means Sam and Dean aren't paralyzed. She taken off guard when a shrill piercing scream was heard from within the nursery. Forgetting about the fact that she was just tossed into a wall, she ran over followed by the two very distraught parents.

She sighed in relief when she saw the red hooded figure, slumped over on the floor. Just a glimpse of a wooden stake could be seen protruding through her chest. Looking around located her two brothers. Both were on their feet. They looked pretty banged up and Dean looked to be sporting a huge bruise on his face that she was postive would hurt like hell tomorrow but they were alive. Not wasting any time she threw herself at her two brothers in a hug. She gripped them close to her grateful that they had succeeded. Pulling back finally she could hear the parent's whispering words of comfort to their still screaming newborn. Gesturing between the two and the door she pushed her brothers lightly as if to say "lets get out of here.".

Both nodding they made there way out the door. Raine stopped at the doorway and looked back, glancing down at where the body of Al Karisi once was she was shocked when she saw none. Scanning the room, it was no where to be seen. Sending out a silent prayer that it didn't survive and just walk off she stared at the parent's once more before following her brothers out and making her way to the impala.

All three siblings stumbled their way into the motel room. Shrugging off thier jackets they all stretched their tense muscles. Raine gasped in pain when she pulled her shoulder muscle a little to hard. Dean hearing her made his way over, grasping her shoulder lightly he ran his fingers over making sure there was no bones out of place.

"Nothing is dislocated. You're just going to have a hell of a bruise there. Might want to stand under some hot water late tonight, ease the pain a little."

Raine nodded her head. "Okay, you and Sam can go first. I mean you guys are the one that killed that thing."

Dean glanced at his little sister. She usually was on her game when ever they were out hunting. She never let the the thing they were hunting get the best of her, but tonight it had. "What happened back there Rain? You didn't even get the drop on it before it threw you."

She shook her head, "I don't know D. I saw her standing over the baby's crib and instead of just going in for the kill like I usually do. I just stood there."

Sighing, Dean rubbed her uninjured shoulder, "Well at least you're okay. Dad would have killed us if you got hurt." He gave her a sly smile.

"Ugh jerk, you would be afraid of dad."

Dean's smile still lingered on his face, turning around he called over his shoulder "Not afraid, just wary." He grabbed his duffle and yelled at Sammy, "I call dibs on the shower first."

Sam who was busy getting his clean clothes sighed in annoyance. He looked over at Raine, she shrugged her shoulders "Should have ran in there when you had the chance Sammy."

Suddenly Sam's cell phone rung. Looking over at Raine they both knew who it was. No one would be calling this late except their father. Reaching into his pocket quickly Sam answered. "Hello...yes sir we figured out what it was. Yes, we killed it...Sir? London?! Okay, yeah I guess we can do that. You're going to have to convince Dean though, you know how he is about flying. Okay Dad. Bye."

Sitting down on her bed Raine looked up at Sam, "Another hunt?"

Throwing his cell onto his own bed he replied "Yeah, in London too."

Raine smiled, "Oh Dean is going to love that."

Sam gave him a smile of his own, "Well when he's done with that shower I'm going to take mine, So telling him about it is falling on your shoulders little sister."

Raine opened her mouth in awe. Sam laughed at her face and sat down at the kitchen table fiddling with his laptop.

She glared at his back, if Dean was a jerk that made Sammy a bitch.

* * *

**A/N: Just to clarify, Raine's name is pronouced like "Rainy" Both Sam and Dean call her Rain for short.**


	3. Chapter 3

Raine stretched out her legs in the backseat of the Impala. They had been on the road for at least 5 hours and Dean was still playing the same Metallica CD. Her and Dean basically had the same taste in music but even she had a limit. Not being able to take it any longer she hunched over the front seat, hit the eject button, grabbed the tape and threw it on the floor in the back. Sam gave her a grateful smile, he didn't even like the music to begin with so listening to it for 5 hours straight must of killed him. She looked over to see the reaction of her older brother and wasn't suprised when she saw the flabergasted look on his face.

"I'm sorry D, I love Metallica and everything but for the love of god. Please put something else on."

Slightly glaring at her Dean replied "Ya know, driver picks the music.."

"Passenger shuts his cake hole I know." interrupted Raine. "But if you don't put something else on, me and Sam will gang up, tie you up and throw you in the backseat with your beloved tape." Making sure he saw the serious look on her face she lowered herself back into the seat and stretched out her legs once more.

The car was filled with a eeriy silnce before she heard the familar sounds of a tape being pushed in and she sighed in relief when Led Zepplin flowed through the speakers. Meeting Dean's eyes in the rear view mirror she gave him a soft smile as a thanks. Dean not being able to resist his little sister's smile gave her one back before paying attention to the road once more.

Comfortable once more, she looked out the window watching the scenery pass by and before she knew it she was lulled to sleep by the purr of the engine.

* * *

Raine was shaken awake a couple hours later by Sam. "Sorry Rain, but we're here." Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she waited till she was able to focus before looking around to see they were parked in front of some worn down diner. Typical she though to herself.

She got out of the car, "Exactly where are we?" she looked between both her brothers for an answer.

Dean shrugged his shoulders before looking over at Sam.

"We're at the diner Dad told us to meet him at, I don't see his truck anywhere so I'm guessing we beat him. He should be here soon though, lets wait inside." Not waiting for his brother and sister he trudged his way over to the front door.

Dean and Raine looked at one another before following Sam.

Once seated in the back booth of the diner, Dean spoke up "So what did Dad say exactly last night Sammy?"

Messing with the silverware that was set out on the table Sam replied "He called last night and asked if we finished the hunt. I told him we killed it and he said good before he told me that he had another case for us."

Nodding his head Dean asked "And this hunt happens to be in London?"

"That's what Dad said."

Dean shuddered. "I hate flying, who does he know in London anyways."

Raine shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me, he never mentions anyone but Pastor Jim, Caleb and Bobby. I thought those were the only friends he had. But it has to be important if Dad wants to send us all the way to London."

A chime went off signalling someone had just entered the diner. All three glanced over, seeing their Dad they waved him over. Dean slid closer to the wall letting some room on the booth for his Dad. Once settled, John looked over all three of his kids. "Looks like whatever you guys were hunting put up a fight." He lingered his gaze a little longer at his youngest. "You okay Raine, I don't see any bruises."

Raine grimaced, of course he couldn't see. It was covered up by her shirt but she was definatley bruised. If she didn't see the huge purple and blue mark covering half of her back this morning, the dull ache of it sure reminded her. "I got thrown against a wall, half of my back is bruised." she told her father.  
John stared at his daughter for a few minutes longer before he nodded and turned his attention back onto his boys, "A friend of mine needs someone to protect some kids of his."

Raine and her brothers looked up at their dad, listening closely to what was going to be their new case "They're getting threats of possession.".

Dean gave his dad a confused look "Threats? Don't demons just kind of do what they want without any warning."

"Usually, I think they're trying to scare the hell out of the boys. Listen these kids, they're not normal. They're a band called One Direction. From what I understand they're pretty popular. Traveling on a world tour and everything. We think that's why the demons want them, so many young people that can be easily influenced love these boys."

Raine shook her head, "I've heard of them, they're fans are kind of obessive. I can see where this is kind of worrisome. What do you want us to do about it, hunt down the demons?"

"Yes, but I also want someone to be with the boys at all times. They have a bodyguard but it's not the kind of bodyguard they need right now. I was thinking, Raine maybe you could be the one that stays with them. They're around your age, it would be easier for them to get along with you." John paused before he continued. "Listen I was talking to their manager, he's the one that called me; Simon. He thinks it's only right we tell them what's going on. It's already going to be difficult enough trying to protect these boys, we don't need them to be clueless as well. Train them a little, just the basics. Being able to tell the signs that someone is possessed. The devil's traps, holy water, everything."

All three kids nodded at their father's order. "Okay, so I got your guys plane tickets already. You guys still have your fake passports?"

All three nodded again, "Good. You fly out tomorrow night from Kansas Internation Airport. From there you guys will go to JFK of New York and you should be in London late that same day. Call this number when you get there, it's Simon's. He'll give you directions where to go. Here's some cash, exchange it when you get there. Call me when you guys land, if I don't answer leave me a message." Not bothering to order anything to eat. John stood up, gave his kids a final look before saying goodbye and leaving.

Raine, Sam and Dean sat at the booth in silence.

"Well that was quicker than I thought. Dad's not much for polite conversation anymore, is he?" Raine asked looking at her two brothers.

Dean shook is head in annoyance before answering his sister "No he's not, he's becoming a bigger bitch than you are Sammy."

Sam lifted up his middle finger, he leaned up against the back of the booth. "At least I'm not afraid of flying Dean. How you holding up knowing that in less than 24 hours you're going to be up in the air a 1000 miles high?"

Dean paled. "I need a drink." He said before flagging down a waitress.

Sam and Raine both let out loud laughs.


	4. AN

A/N : Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the delay in between chapters. My dad just had surgery on April 4th and everything has been so hectic that I haven't had the time to write. Between work, visiting him and talking care of things at my parent's house I haven't even been able to think let alone write. But things are finally calming down so there should be upcoming chapters soon within the next few days. Once more, sooo sorry to keep you guys waiting

xoxox  
-Piper


End file.
